


雁灰 第16章 回响

by Lian_W



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lian_W/pseuds/Lian_W





	雁灰 第16章 回响

源绍瞳喝醉了，在他径自灌下三杯红酒之后，酒量十分之差。

好在他酒品还算好，不缠着人话唠也不撒泼耍酒疯，喝醉之后一只手捂着自己的双眼，倚靠在沙发上，满脸潮红，抿着双唇。明明是自己把自己灌醉的，看起来还怪委屈。

殷泉对这个发展十分措手不及，只好送他回家。源绍瞳本来身材就算娇小，喝醉后没骨头似的软绵绵的，半个身子都挂在殷泉身上。殷泉作为Alpha的保护欲在膨胀，一瞬间获得了满足，他觉得自己也像喝醉酒一样，整个人迷迷蒙蒙荡漾起来。

殷泉在副驾驶安顿好源绍瞳，为他系好安全带，整个过程源绍瞳都像一个人偶一样，任由他摆弄，看起来乖巧极了。殷泉在驾驶座捂脸平静了半天，终于使自己稍稍定下神，正准备开车，刚刚还安分杵着的源绍瞳突然伸出手，扣住了他准备摁档的手。

两个人又沉默地对视，这回源绍瞳的眼睛染上水淋淋的雾气，眼角有一点点泛红，他双眼朦胧，殷泉觉得他好像在定定望着自己，又像是透过他，看向虚无缥缈的远方。殷泉怔怔看着那只离自己非常近的、微张的嘴唇在轻轻喘息，源绍瞳的信息素随着酒气的蒸腾，悄悄溢出了些，虽然非常清淡，但是被殷泉捕捉到了。

湿润酸涩的，浅淡的醋栗叶的的气味。殷泉突然意识到，这不是他第一次在非发情期闻到源绍瞳的气味。在抑制剂的作用下，源绍瞳的气味被很好地遮盖，唯独初次任务的时候，他不小心受了伤，即使有抑制剂的掩盖，也无法避免大量体液的渗漏。只不过当时他们飞驰在丛林中，那气味融入进环境，难以察觉，现在细细辨别，才将它提取出来。

殷泉沉溺地汲取着微弱的芬香，下意识地，也一点一点释放自己的信息素。真奇怪，醋栗叶本应该是一股令人清醒的辛涩，此时却让他有些发醺，他小心翼翼地试探，他们的信息素轻触，交融，然后缠绵在一起，暧昧的情愫在小小的空间中升温，发酵。

“你喜欢我。”源绍瞳突然开口，似笑非笑地玩味了一下殷泉呆怔的神情，然后探过身子，安全带扯着他，他于是索性将下巴枕在殷泉的肩膀上，他呼出的气撩拨在殷泉的脖颈，惹得殷泉心里痒痒，然后源绍瞳又说——

“殷泉哥哥。”

殷泉觉得自己的心脏受到精准狙击，炸成天边一朵烟花。

十五分钟过去了，反观让殷泉陷入木讷的罪魁祸首，好吧，罪魁祸首就这着这个姿势就这么睡着了。

殷泉小心翼翼一手托着这个玩火的家伙的脸颊，一手托着他的肩膀，尽可能轻地把他放回副驾驶中去。

冷静冷静。

殷泉顺拐地下了车，在路边做了100个深蹲。

冷静冷静。

殷泉开车送源绍瞳回家，掏他钥匙的时候，源绍瞳无意识地扭动，哼了一声。

冷静冷静。

殷泉把源绍瞳搬上床，看见他贴上柔软的被窝后立马缩成一团的可爱行为，啊——像猫咪一样。

冷静冷静。

然后现在，殷泉在洗手间内，拼命捞着冷水浇自己的脸：这怎么可能冷静得下来啊啊啊？！！！

殷泉好不容易让自己稍微清醒了些，找来毛巾沾湿为源绍瞳简单擦拭了一番，为他捻好被子，然后蹲在床前端详源绍瞳的睡颜，内心天人交战。他艰难地抉择，决定在源绍瞳客厅的沙发睡下。他搬出一个让自己可以信服的理由：源绍瞳这是宿醉了，宿醉醒来肯定不好受，万一他吐了怎么办？我明早为他煮个醒酒汤就走。有了合理的支撑，殷泉心满意足地睡去。

次日，他在厨房煮着汤，源绍瞳站在他身后不远处的厨房门口，殷泉如芒在背，气氛相当诡异。

殷泉望着锅内咕噜咕噜冒上来的泡发呆。他今早其实起得很早，出门买了早餐和醒酒汤的配料，坐在沙发上无聊地翻阅新闻，直到源绍瞳的声音从他的背后幽幽穿来：“你......为什么在这儿。”

殷泉倏地转过头，源绍瞳惊讶又戒备地看着他，他只好打着哈哈先把人安抚下来，解释说你喝醉了，我送你回来，来吃点早餐吧我给你煮醒酒汤，把人半哄半骗带到餐桌前坐好，便一头钻进厨房。

他端出汤来的时候，源绍瞳果真并没有老老实实坐着，还冒着热气的糕点丝毫没被动过。见殷泉走出来，他便趿着拖鞋从客厅踱过来，他似乎并不避讳家中有一位客人，身上的家居服并没有要换的意思，大概是刚去洗漱过，发梢都还湿漉漉的。

“这小家伙好像真不把我当外人了。”那是一种微妙的温馨，他们用放松闲适的状态共进早餐，自然得就像同居许久一样，所以即使他们此刻都心照不宣选择不戳穿，他俩内心都非常清楚，他们之间的关系，在悄然之间早就和原来不同了。

“那个......昨晚我也不知怎么......总之，谢了。”送他出门的时候，源绍瞳说道，就算是一个较为郑重的道谢了。

那算不算是一场和解的信号，一场隐晦的纵容，从那天回去的路上，殷泉就清楚，这一个多月两人终于彻底和解，这场闹剧般的僵持终于到了头。

之后他们的关系开始回温，甚至有了很大的进展。

源绍瞳将他的东西重新搬回办公室，这些东西大概都安放在地底下。他好像也有些难为情，每天就悄悄搬进一点文件，最后把笔记本安置回来，就恢复了他座位的使用。他依然不爱说话，可是殷泉能够察觉到，他正在努力适应与搭档的配合，大概是独来独往惯了，总归需要一点时间。

他们本来两人的执行力测评就是全局的顶尖水平，如今渐渐磨合出了默契，明明是最年轻、时长最短的组合，执行力却在近几次测评迅速成长为Top.1。他俩还习惯了出勤回来搭伙儿吃饭，虽然源绍瞳死活不肯再喝酒。渐渐地，他们两人都能意识到，他们相处变得轻松融洽，殷泉能够读得懂一部分这块冰山看似一成不变的“面部语言”，源绍瞳也开始会对以往觉得聒噪无聊的玩笑做出一些反应。

源绍瞳不再冷冰冰地将殷泉拒之门外，在殷泉没有注意到的时候，他也回以这个锲而不舍坚持接近自己的Alpha好奇的观察。殷泉博得他的一点信任，他便回以卸下一点利刺，认真地丈量两人关系间的尺度，不亏待任何一方。

然后他们的关系就变了质。在源绍瞳再一次请假之后，殷泉拨了他的电话，连续几次无人接听后终于拨通，电话那头寂静无声。殷泉开门见山地问他是不是正在发情，电话那头沉默了好久，然后一个渐渐放大的喘息声贴上话筒，那个声音抖得三个字得岔一个音，只听他艰难地答道：“......你知不知道自己这么露骨地问一个Omega......就是在耍流氓......”

“给你半小时......快来......”

几乎是门一开源绍瞳就摔出来，然后像八爪鱼一样把殷泉捞进去。他们急切地相拥在一起，情欲被迅速引燃，他们急切地互相舔弄，啃咬，从玄关拥吻到了卧室，摔进被窝。殷泉一边舔弄源绍瞳的牙床，灵巧地纠缠他的舌头，一边托挠他的下巴，听到他漏出压抑又舒服的呻吟。

殷泉残存的理智回想起医生的话，他轻咬舌尖，强迫自己将动作放得轻柔起来。殷泉火热的唇将水光一路带着向下，吮吸他的脖颈，舔过他凸起的喉结，舌头卷弄他胸前的凸起。源绍瞳敏感得抽动着身子，一只手半搭在殷泉的头上，轻轻揪着他的头发，一只手难耐地捂着自己的半边脸。

他们交融的信息素像是危险的罂粟，勾人迷恋沉沦。殷泉耐心地做着前戏，他灼热的呼吸撩拨着心爱之人的下腹，他修长的手指玩弄不断分泌的滑腻液体，挤进他的体内，感受火热肠道热情的包裹纠缠。他用另一只手扳下源绍瞳盖在脸上的手，舐去他滴落的生理泪水，玩味他因为身体里的搅动扩张紊乱的呼吸，殷泉增加一根手指，然后在绍瞳惊呼之中复又探进他的唇间，将他的惊叫吞没成一丝呜咽。源绍瞳的双腿缠上他的腰际，给他递上他渴求已久的邀请，他再也忍不住，他几乎想把眼前的人吞食入腹。

他们高潮了不止一次，月光下人影幢幢，他将源绍瞳颠来倒去地捣弄，他沉沦于支配的愉悦，享受掠夺者的快感。就在他即将成结的时候，他突然停了下来。他还埋在源绍瞳的体内，明明两眼泛红，可是理智却在这个节骨眼该死地绅士。

只要他表达出一丝的抗拒，我都不应该强迫他，让他难堪。

源绍瞳发出难受的悲鸣，抬起腰催促，他却视若无睹。他滚烫的鼻息喷洒在源绍瞳的耳畔：“瞳，你确定让我标记你吗？”

源绍瞳一把抓住殷泉的头发，把他正脸扯向自己，他们被汗打湿的脸颊相贴，源绍瞳还伸出舌头舔走了他鼻尖的细汗，他嗤笑着开口：“你都这个时候了怎么还能自己停下来......呼......标记我......不要让我觉得你性无能......殷泉哥哥。”

来自Omega的挑衅极大刺激了Alpha的理智，弦崩了，殷泉粗暴地开垦他最脆弱的地方，让他在自己的桎梏下剧烈地扭动，挣扎，听着他破破碎碎倾漏出尖锐的吟叫。

即使你不想承认，我们的性别就是这样，给予我们圈养与为伴侣戴上终身枷锁的权利。看似野兽般野蛮的法则下，我们的力量是公平的，性别是公平的，对此，Alpha也好，Omega也好，我们无一例外。

成结的一霎那，殷泉尖利的獠牙刺穿源绍瞳后颈的腺体，他将体液充盈他的身体，霸道地将自己的气味从外向内将他完全侵蚀，完全标记。他终于俘获他的Omega。

他永远地得到了他的爱人。


End file.
